Don't Look Back
by h-bomb
Summary: [BREYTON] Peyton really didn't love Lucas. She loved Brooke. But she was too scared to admit it.


**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** Peyton really didn't love Lucas. She loved Brooke. But she was too scared to admit it.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't have anything to with One Tree Hill, or the actors that portray the characters. I also do not own this song. It belongs to OMD.  
**Author's Note: **This is kind of a different approach on the last two episodes of season three, with the friendship/relationship between Brooke and Peyton.

---

_If you leave, don't leave now_

_Please don't take my heart away_

_Promise me just one more night_

_Then we'll go our separate ways_

---

I don't know what I was thinking when I told her that I still had feelings for Lucas. I can remember the look of betrayal, and heartbreak on her face.

_"You mean you care for him, as a friend." _

_"No. I mean more than that." I lied. I lied because I was scared. I lied because it's easier to say that, then to tell you that I really love you._

Now here she is going through my- **our**, closet. I look at her, and she never glances up at me. She continues going through things, and stuffing them into a duffle bag.

"Brooke, don't do this." I plead with her, trying not to cry.

She still never looks at me, just moves a little quicker to pack up her things.

---

_We always had time on our sides_

_Now it's fading fast_

_Every second every moment_

_We've gotta make it last_

_---_

I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I don't notice that she's almost out the door. It looks like she is hesitating to leave, but that could just be my mind playing tricks on me.

"Try and forget me Peyton." She tells me this softly, still not turning around to look at me.

"Brooke please," I beg. "Please don't leave me."

"It's too late. I gave you your chance, Peyton. And I'm not giving you another."

She still hasn't left though, and I take that as a good sign as I slowly and carefully make my way over to her.

---

_I touch you once, I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends someday_

_---_

I'm standing so closely behind her, that I'm sure she can feel my breath on her exposed back or neck. I lightly run my fingers up her arm, and she stiffens up a little bit, and I can tell that she's struggling with herself.

"Brooke, please look at me." I whisper so softly, that I'm sure she didn't hear me.

She turns around though, and I've never seen her look so broken, lost, sad.

I really want to lean forward, and wrap my arms around the other girl like I have for all those years.

But surprisingly enough, she beats me to it. I'm shocked, yes, but that doesn't stop me from wrapping my own arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Will you let me explain?" I whisper again, not looking up, but I can feel her nod.

---

_If you leave, I won't cry_

_I won't waste a single day_

_But if you leave, don't look back_

_I'll be running the other way_

_---_

"I don't know why I told you that I loved him Brooke, because I honestly don't."

And I know that she's angry now, because she gets up from sitting next to me on the bed, and starts pacing. And that is never a good sign when Brooke Davis starts to pace.

"I just thought it would make things easier, well normal." and as soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted saying them.

"Is that what this is about?" she looks at me with confusion, and hurt burning through her gorgeous tear filled eyes. "Obviously you care about what everyone else thinks Peyton, except me." She starts picking up her bags from the floor, and starts to leave my room again.

I really begin to panic. I don't want to lose her. I **can't **lose her. Not over a _boy. _Not when the only person I've ever truly loved is standing in front of me, really threatening to leave my life forever.

I know what will make her stop, it might not make her stay, but it will make her stop.

"I can't lose you Brooke. I love you." I say that with most honesty that I have, hoping that she turns around.

She doesn't turn around though, but she does stop like I thought she would.

"Goodbye, Peyton." she says it dreadfully slow, her voice wavering slightly, and it sinks into me so deep, that when I look back up, she's already gone.

---

_Seven years went under the bridge_

_Like time was standing still_

_Heaven knows what happens now_

_You've gotta say you will _

_--- _

And as I'm sitting on my bed, wondering how the hell everything I knew got so screwed up, I don't notice the person standing in front of me.

The tears start to build up, and it isn't until I feel her arms wrap around me that they start falling uncontrollably.

I bury my head in her shoulder, and whisper over and over again how sorry I am.

"I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay." She says this with uncertainty in her voice, but it's not like I can blame her.

She pulls me closer into her, running her shaky hands up and down my back, trying her best to soothe me. I look up at her, finally registering that she's actually here holding me.

I pull away slightly, looking at her with confusion showing all over my face. I know she can see it, because she looks just as confused as I am.

"Why are you back?" my voice is shaky, and I think I might start to cry again.

---

_I touch you once, I touch you twice _

_I won't let go at any price _

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again someday_

_---_

She hasn't answered yet, but she's up and looking at all of my sketches, and artwork scattered on my desk, and on my wall.

She stops at the one that has been up there for three years. The one drawing that brought us to where we are now. She's still looking at it, and I wonder if she's ever going to say anything.

Taking the picture off of the wall, she stares at it for a while. Then she looks over at me very briefly smiling a little.

Looking back at the picture, I can see her face becoming sad again, maybe even angry. Within a second though, she moves her hands to the top of it, and tears it, right down the middle.

"It's always been the three of us, Peyton."

"Brooke, I don't think –"

She cuts me off a bit harshly. "It has, you know it has."

"Yeah, it has." I say this quietly, looking down at my hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"But now it's just the two of us."

I can feel her hovering over me, and I look up at her wondering if she means her and Lucas, or her and me.

"Me and you Peyton, that's how it started."

She's leaning down towards me now, kind of pushing me back so I'm lying down. She lays down beside me, wrapping her left arm around my waist, bringing me closer against her.

"It's always just been me and you. And it always will be."

* * *

**r&r equals_ love._**


End file.
